Walking Dead
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Arriving to Raccoon City for a small vacation and to enjoy herself, Fallon Nivans dreamed of a new life. Once all hell broke lose with the outbreak of the T-Virus, she is fighting for survival and a handsome rookie cop, the sister of a S.T.A.R.S officer and a mysterious woman in red are along for the ride. LeonxOC
1. City of the Dead

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and felt like it wanted to crawl out her throat and run away. The zombies would love that wouldn't they? There was no way those brain dead ghouls were going to feast on her flesh. She began to load shells into her shotgun and pumped it. She didn't know that spending time in Raccoon City would turn out like this. She wanted it to be nice and quiet. She was just glad that she was trained with weapons since her grandfather was an expert with weapons.

When all of this mess happened, Fallon overheard the speakers that were located around Raccoon City to head to the Raccoon City Police Department. Before she knew it, the city was in flames, zombies were infesting the streets and corpses were lying everywhere. She eventually found a gun shop and pilfered a shotgun from the shelf while grabbing some shells. She saw some zombies in the alleyway and began to book it towards the police department.

Now here she was. She was in the police department and couldn't see any officers. The only ones Fallon found were only zombies. Even she was able to pick them off. She just hoped that she could find one person still alive. She didn't know how long it's been since she's seen a real human that wasn't tearing flesh from bone or ingesting organs. And making that ungodly moaning. Fallon swore that it was going to drive her mad.

She peaked around a corner to see blood coated on the walls and the tiled floor. Her breath began to get shaky as she took slow steps. Soon she heard growling behind her making her whirl around. There was nothing there. What the hell was making that sound? She looked at the floor and then looked up at the ceiling to see some kind of monster climbing on it.

It climbed on all four legs and had no skin. Instead it was all muscles and it's brain was exposed but it had no eyes. What scared her the most was that the creature had a long tongue that was making its way towards her. She managed to dodge it but slipped in the puddle of blood. She fell down and looked up at the monster as it dropped from the ceiling. She tried looking for her gun but it was far from her and near the monster. She screamed until she heard several gunshots.

She opened her eyes to see that the creature was on the floor dead and slightly twitching. Fallon blinked and looked from the dead monster then up to see a man in a Raccoon Police Department uniform. He placed his handgun back into his holster and walked over to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he held his hand out to her to help her up.

"Yes... thank you so much for saving my life," Fallon said, feeling her face grow hot as she took his gloved hand.

"It's no problem. It's my job... or was supposed to be," he said, "I'm Leon Kennedy."

"Fallon Nivans," she said softly.


	2. First Day on the Force

Leon could feel his breath catch in his throat after taking each small step. First day on the force and the whole city was crawling with the undead inhabitants that lived within it. If this was some kind of training, he was not impressed or even amused in the slightest bit. Raccoon City looks as if it was a part of a horror movie. He was trying his best to not make a sound and avoided being attacked by zombies.

Leon S. Kennedy thought this would be the day he would finally be an official police officer starting today. He figured it was fortunate that he had slept in or else he would be amongst the walking undead. As he entered the room where his desk would be with the others, he saw that his fellow officers and even his supervisor were going to throw him a welcoming party. Now it was all spoiled. The office was a mess with papers scattered, chairs overturned and puddles of blood spilled all over the white tile, even the party hats were caked in blood. He knew nothing was going to be the same. Raccoon City was finished.

He wanted to be a police officer so he could protect people. Now he couldn't even do that. They were all dead. He just hoped to God that Claire was all right. She looked like she could take care of herself but he still couldn't help but worry. He repositioned his hold on his handgun while swallowing the lump in his throat.

Something caught the corner of his eye, making him whip his head to see a creature scurrying on the ceiling. He went wide-eyed, not believing what he was seeing. He decided to quietly follow the creature and not draw its attention to him. Holding up his handgun, he pointed in the direction of where it went. Once he passed the corner, he saw the foul beast on the floor and making its way towards a woman. It didn't look like she was infected but if he didn't help her, she would be. The bipedal, muscular monster was about to strike her with his large, bony claws, making the woman scream. This was Leon's signal to shoot. Several 9mm round managed to lodge themselves in the right place, killing the monster instantly. The creature twitched but as far as Leon knew, it was dead. He placed his gun in the holster while approaching the woman.

"Are you all right?" Leon asked as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Yes… thank you so much for saving my life," she replied while taking his hand.

"It's no problem. It's my job… or was supposed to be," he said while letting out a small sigh, "I'm Leon Kennedy."

"Fallon Nivans," she replied softly.


	3. Memories of a Lost City

Hey there guys! I am so sorry for the late updating! School really has consumed my life and making it difficult to update, let alone write! But I have been writing down notes in my mini notebook for this story and I am about a few chapters into this story! I will hopefully update more when school slows down. Thank you guys for the reviews and support, it really drives me to keep writing this!

I do not own any Resident Evil characters and they are owned by Capcom. However, I do own Fallon Nivans and I do have copyright on her!

Fallon thanked God that Leon came at the right time to save her. She had to admit, he was very handsome but she had to focus on surviving. She couldn't get weak in the knees for a cop during and outbreak of zombies. She could imagine it in her head now; death by drooling over a man in uniform. Though she was going to stick with him since he was a cop and knew how to handle his own. Maybe he knew why the town turned into a horror movie. She began to follow Leon closely as he led the way.

"Leon…" Fallon piped up but didn't wait for his answer, "Do you know what is going on here?"

Leon didn't turn to look at her as he continued to walk slowly with his gun readied at his side, "Your guess is as good as mine. I just arrived in the city only an hour ago to see this mess."

"Oh…" Fallon replied softly, "I'm grateful you were there to save me."

"It's no problem. I want to find as many survivors as possible and get out of the city," Leon said sternly.

"You're right," Fallon said with a nod, "We need to get out of here quick before we become those… things."

Fallon didn't want to call them zombies since it seemed ridiculous to her but at the same time… that's how these creatures were acting. Wandering around aimlessly with a distant look in their eyes and letting out an unbearable moan while ripping flesh from bone. Fallon shook her head and continued to follow closely to Leon. She held her shotgun close just in case something popped out at them. She was praying she would find her friend that she came to visit.

Fallon remembered that she was coming to Raccoon City for a vacation and to stay with her friend. Fallon was even thinking of moving to Raccoon City for a change of scenery and a new life. New life indeed. When she arrived, the city was in shambles. Fires consumed buildings and vehicles along with bodies littering the streets. Overhearing the PA system throughout the city about going to the police station, Fallon thought that was a good idea. She knew that her friend would have the right idea and go there too. At least she believed that.

Thinking quick and on her feet, Fallon carefully made her way through the streets so the zombies wouldn't see her. Eventually, she found a gun shop and went inside to see that the owner was dead. Laying beside him was a shotgun that would be perfect to fend off the undead. Fallon carefully took the gun from him, making sure he wouldn't try to attack her in the process. Once the shotgun was in her possession, she hightailed it for the police station.

Now here she was with Leon, looking for survivors. She at least hoped there was something still left alive... she was hoping it was her friend. They rounded a corner to find the conference room. Leon looked around then made it clear that it was all right to enter. Fallon followed behind and began to look from side to side to see desks were over turned, papers strewn the floor along with blood. She shook her head, still in denial about what was going on. How did all of this mess happen? Why did it happen? This peaceful town has now turned into the legion of the dead.

Not finding any clues, Leon and Fallon left the conference room. They slowly made their way down the hall and heard the ungodly groaning. The windows they were starting to pass were boarded up and zombies were clawing at the wood. As they made their way down the eery hallway, Fallon felt arms grab her and pulled her towards the barricade. She screamed and felt her head hit against the wood that blocked the zombies. Broken and bloody nails clawed at her as she heard them snarling and moan louder as they wondered where their meal was. Fallon was eventually free when Leon knifed the arms. Fallon fell forward on her knees as Leon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You all right?" Leon asked then helped her up.

"Yes, that's twice I owe you," Fallon replied smiling sheepishly.

Leon smirked for a second but they continued on. They entered a larger area where a few zombies occupied the space. Fallon and Leon easily cleared the room and made their way for the stairs. Upstairs they came across the S.T.A.R.S office an Leon immediately went in.

Leon looked around and sighed, "Damnit."

Fallon frowned and wondered what or who Leon was looking for. Fallon began to look around the office while Leon looked through the desks. Leon then picked up a journal that belonged to Chris Redfield. This was Claire's brother! He began to read through the pages and went wide-eyed, "Fallon, look at this."

Fallon looked up and walked over to where Leon was. He handed her the diary and Fallon had the same exact reaction as him, "Umbrella did all of this? How could they? They're a successful pharmaceutical company! Why make a virus that turns people into... zombies?

"I don't know... but I have heard rumors that Umbrella had dirty secrets hidden away," Leon replied, "More importantly... what's the G-virus?"

Both of them heard a door open and a girl with red hair, blue eyes and a pink outfit walked in.

The girl looked at Leon and smiled, "Leon!"

Leon smiled and walked over to her, "It's good to see you're among the living."

Claire nodded then took notice of Fallon, "You were able to find a survivor. Thank goodness."

"I did, any second longer and she would have done for," Leon replied, "Claire, this is Fallon."

Fallon walked up to the girl, "It's nice to meet you, Claire."

"Same here," Claire replied with a smile, "It's nice to see someone else still alive."

"Claire," Leon piped up, "I don't think we're going to find your brother here."

Claire was confused but looked to see that Leon was holding out Chris's diary to her. She began to read it and her face fell more. Leon frowned but knew that they had to make the best of the situation, "There is no reason for us to stay any longer than necessary. Let's split up, look for any survivors and get out of here."

Claire was still disheartened and tears nipped at her eyes but straightened up and nodded, "Right."

"One last thing," Leon replied and handed something else to Claire, "Here's a radio so we can stay in contact and also if anything happens."

"Thanks, Leon," Claire replied with a soft smile.

Leon then looked at Fallon, "Let's go ahead and keep moving."

Fallon nodded and looked at Claire, "Be safe, Claire."

"I will," Claire said with a wink, "You and Leon do the same."

Leon and Fallon left the S.T.A.R.S office and moved forward to look for anyone left alive.


	4. Sorrow

I do not own any Resident Evil characters and they are owned by Capcom. However, I do own Fallon Nivans and I do have copyright on her!

Leon and Fallon had look through several rooms but no luck in finding any survivors. They made their way around the second floor to enter the library. Guns drawn, they entered and began to look around the bookcases but to no avail. Fallon and Leon were close to giving up but they both heard weeping. They looked at each other then went towards the source of the crying. Fallon turned a corner while pointing her gun at the one crying. Her eyes opened wide when she saw who the person was.

"Katrina!" Fallon cried as she put away her gun and ran to the girl.

Leon watched as Fallon fell her knees and held the girl. He figured this was the friend Fallon was talking about. Fallon had tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked Katrina over.

"I'm glad you're here..." Katrina said weakly as she looked up at Fallon, "You're all I have left..."

"What are you talking about?" Fallon asked not understanding her friend's words.

"I... came here with Brandon... but he turned into one of those things..." Katrina explained, "It's just me now..."

Fallon frowned but at the same time she was relieved. Fallon hated Katrina's boyfriend since he always abused Katrina and she was relieved to find her friend.

Katrina looked up at Leon and smiled, "Your new boyfriend?"

Fallon looked from Katrina to Leon and blushed, "N-no, he saved me. He's a police officer here."

Katrina chuckled lightly, "Too bad. He's handsome."

Leon couldn't help but blush a little at Katrina's words

"Katrina, are you hurt?" Fallon asked.

"Just my leg... I was walking around upstairs and I must have stepped on a weak board... and I fell through..." Katrina replied wincing as she moved her bandaged leg, "I managed to do a decent patch job."

"Can you walk at all?" Fallon asked as she look from her leg to her face.

Katrina shook her head, "No...l've tried..."

Fallon immediately wrapped her arm around Katrina's shoulders and looked at her, "We need to get out of here. I will help you."

"Fal... I can't hold you back..." Katrina replied weakly, "I'll slow you down from escaping."

"No! We're getting out of here together! I'll get you help.." Fallon said almost on the verge of tears, "You say you only have me well I only have you and I will not lose you."

Katrina wanted to say something but only nodded. She knew that Fallon was not going to take no for an answer. Fallon looked at Leon, "Leon, you don't mind helping cover me?"

Leon shook his head, "Of course not. I'll make sure you're both safe."

"Thank you, Leon," Fallon said smiling gently at him. She then held her shotgun out to Leon, "Take this. You'll need it."

Leon gladly took it, "Thanks. Now let's go find a way out of here."

Fallon agreed and looked at Katrina, "Ready?"

Katrina nodded and began to walk with Fallon, still leaning on her a little with a limp. All three began to check all the rooms of the police station to see if there were anymore people yet no one was left alive. Leon had to fend off a few police officers who turned into zombies. Leon told them that they needed to back to the main office to help his supervisor, Marvin Branagh, and also find a girl named Claire Redfield that was with Leon but were separated.

They went back downstairs to the office where the officers usually worked. Leon looked around but didn't see Marvin where he left him.

"Marvin?" Leon called out.

He then walked into Marvin's office. Sure enough, Marvin was leaning against his bookcase. Marvin slowly got up then looked at Leon with his now milky, white eyes. Marvin reached out his hands to Leon, letting out a deep throated moan. Leon shook his head as he back up, "No..."

Leon aimed his Desert Eagle at Marvin and shot him point blank in the forehead. Marvin stopped then dropped his knees and landing in front of Leon's feet. Leon stared at Marvin's corpse with a saddened face. Was it seriously him, Fallon and Katrina left? What if Claire turned into one of those zombies?

Fallon looked to see Leon's shoulders slump and his head fall. She felt sorry for him having to shoot his fellow officer. Fallon then looked at Katrina only to stare into vacant, white eyes. Her jaw dropped and let out a hiss before moving in to tear a piece out of Fallon's jugular. Fallon screamed while trying to push away Katrina. She fell over and landed on the floor. She noticed she had landed on a puddle of coagulated blood, making her cringe. She couldn't worry about that now since her best friend was snapping her teeth like a rabid dog. Fallon knew her friend was gone. She had become one of the walking dead.

It all happened so fast. A gun was shot and the sound of bone being splintered and a sickening splat. Fallon felt blood and brain splatter against her face. Katrina's jaw hung open and eyes opened in shock. A bullt hole adorned her left temple and oozed with blood. Katrina pitched forward onto Fallon, dead. Fallon was too shocked to move. Her best friend attacked her and her blood was covering Fallon's face. She could feel Katrina being pushed off of her and being taken into warm arms.

"Fallon! Are you all right?" Leon asked almost frantically.

She looked up at Leon, tears pooling in her eyes. She placed her hands over her eyes and began to cry. Leon frowned as he saw her cry and couldn't help but bring her close, letting her let out her emotions. Fallon clung to Leon and didn't want to let him go. She soon pulled away to look into Leon's blue eyes. She noticed he had a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I had to shoot her to save you," Leon said sadly.

Fallon sniffed and shook her head, "You saved me again, Leon... you did what you had to..."

"I'm sorry about your friend..." Leon trailed off, "From now on I promise to protect you. We're going to get out of here together."

Fallon nodded and hugged Leon tightly. Leon hugged her back then helped her up. Fallon looked back down at Katrina's body. She noticed Katrina's favorite bag that was around her. Fallon kneeled down to remove it from her, wanting to keep it as a memento. A book fell out of the bag making Fallon look at it. She grabbed it to see a purple butterfly on the front. This was Katrina's diary and Fallon knew she would write in it a lot. Fallon flipped through some pages to see her entries. She saw one about Katrina being excited about Fallon coming to visit and how Katrina was cleaning her place to look presentable. Fallon looked through the next couple pages. She noticed a couple entries were dated for today.

_September 29, 1998_

_The city is in total chaos. We thought if we stayed inside the next couple days this mess would blow over but those monsters broke into our home. The overhead page told for everyone to go to the Raccoon Police department. Not taking any chances, Brandon and I departed our home for the station. Brandon and I headed towards the police station but one of those things bit Brandon but we shook them off._

_Brandon started to feel sick but we continued to the station. We headed down to the parking garage and Brandon suggested stealing an armored care to escape the city. I didn't think it was a good idea. He was angry that I didn't want to take a car. Before he yelled at me more, Brandon collapsed... and turned into one of those monsters. I tried to help him but he grabbed me and bit my arm... I ran away from to this library... I'm bleeding a lot from where he bit my arm... Luckily, I have some gauze and bandages..._

_Why is this happening? I'm starting to get weak and tired... a nap sounds nice but what if something attacks me? I just hope Fallon is all right... it would be wonderful to see a smiling face that isn't decaying and covered in blood... I'm so alone..._

Fallon looked down at Katrina's corpse to see where she was bit. She kneeled next to her dead friend and rolled up her sleeve to see that she had a deep bite wound on her forearm. Fallon had tears cascade down her cheeks. She then looked at Katrina's face with sad eyes. She closed Katrina's glazed eyes, letting her friend rest in peace. She stood up and looked at Leon.

"Let's go," Fallon replied sternly.

Leon knew she was being strong right now but he began to lead the way out of the office. Fallon found a Samurai Edge and a magnum in Marvin's desk, deciding to take them with her. They had made their way to another police work station and found some ammo. They easily picked off the zombies that were there. They walked down a hallway and saw a wooden door. Leon figured that they were close to the garage. They had walked down a flight of stairs that indeed led to the garage.

Both of them stopped when they saw a zombie and pointed their guns at it. Fallon's mood suddenly darkened and lowered her gun, recognizing the zombie. It was Brandon. All the rage Fallon had towards this man was beginning to surface. She grabbed crowbar that was laying on the ground near a car. She briskly walked over to the zombified Brandon and struck his head with the crowbar.

"You lowlife fucker! You were supposed to protect her!" Fallon screamed with all her might, "You deserve this, you son of a bitch! I'll never forgive you and you can rot in hell!"

Leon stared in horror as Fallon relentlessly attack Katrina's boyfriend. He knew he had to stop her before she completely lost her mind.

"Fallon! Fallon!" Leon shouted at her.

Fallon raised the crowbar again to strike Brandon but Leon grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, "That's enough! He's dead!"

Fallon breathed heavily as she looked at Brandon. You couldn't even recognize him anymore. She then looked at Leon as tears stained her cheeks. She dropped the crowbar and looked at the ground, crying.

"I'm sorry, Leon... I just..." Fallon sniffed, "This man put Katrina through hell... he treated her so lowly... he used her..."

Leon frowned and held Fallon to him, "Killing him won't bring Katrina back."

Fallon nodded then heard a gunshot. Both her and Leon pulled out their guns, pointing in the direction of where the shot came from. They both saw a woman in a red dress, black stockings and red heels.


End file.
